La persona que menos pienses se puede convertir en tu mejor aliado
by melgamonster
Summary: A veces ocultamos la verdad por miedo a las reacciones de los demás. Pero las personas suelen ser mas comprensivas de lo que aparentan.
1. 1 El niño

**LA PERSONA QUE MENOS PIENSES SE PUEDE CONVERTIR EN TU MEJOR ALIADO**

 **CAPÍTULO I: EL NIÑO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Regresaba de una de sus noches de borrachera, con sus sentidos de detective anulados por la gran cantidad de alcohol recorriendo en sus venas.

Acortó camino por un callejón que salía a unas tres casas de la suya, cuando escuchó una voz. Ya era demasiado tarde para que las personas anduvieran por la calle, así que su sentido de detective y ex policía se activaron nuevamente, olvidando el alcohol ingerido.

Se acercó con gran sigilo al lugar de dónde provenía esa voz y se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de su casa.

— _Ran_ —pensó, pues se encontraba sola en casa. Aunque también tenía al pequeño aprovechado haciéndole compañía.

—Lo siento Ran. —La voz que escuchaba tomó forma, y ahora logró captar las palabras—. Lo sé, sé que llevas mucho tiempo esperándome, pero el caso en el que estoy es muy difícil. —Reconoció la voz, aunque tenían tiempo sin verlo, no podía olvidar esa forma de hablar de quien se da ínfulas de detective y ahorita anda lejos porque no puede resolver un caso.

— _No puede resolver un caso, eso demuestra que no hay mejor detective que Mouri Kogoro._ —Ya se estaba vanagloriándose, cuando reaccionó un poco—. _Pero si dice que no puede volver porque esta con un caso muy difícil, ¿por qué lo oigo tan cerca?_

Nuevamente empezó a acercarse lentamente a su hogar y gracias a la oscuridad de la noche pudo hacerlo sin ser percibido. Ahí fue cuando lo descubrió. Sentado en el escalón donde empiezan las escaleras para ir a la oficina y a su casa, estaba el mocoso aprovechado hablando por teléfono utilizando ese feo moño rojo para hablar, pero escuchó que su voz era distinta, esa voz le pertenecía al mocoso detective.

—Lo siento Ran, espero puedas seguir esperándome. Este caso está tomando más tiempo del que me gustaría además debo dormir un rato para levantarme a atender mi caso. Me imagino que pronto ha de llegar tu papá. Buenas noches. —Sintió que estaba escuchando algo que no le correspondía, pero al estarlo observando vio como guardaba ese extraño aparato que le cambiaba la voz y el celular que utilizó para hablar con su hija en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y del derecho sacaba otro teléfono celular que lo diferenciaba del otro solo por un colgante de balón. —Bien, falta poco para que _occhan_ llegue —exclamó al ver la hora en su celular. Kogoro sentía que ese era su oportunidad para salir y enfrentarlo.

Regreso sobre sus pasos y se volvió a dirigir a su casa, pero ahora si haciendo el ruido correspondiente de sus pisadas.

— _Ojisan_ bienvenido a casa. —Le sonrió como el niño pequeño que fingía ser, eso le causo cierto repelús, porque si no fuera que lo descubrió hablando con su hija utilizando otra voz nunca hubiera sospechado de él.

—Conan quiero hablar contigo, acompáñame a dar un paseo —pidió utilizando una seriedad en su voz que no solía utilizar.

—Está bien _ojisan_ pero déjame avisarle primero a Ran _neechan_. —Sin darle oportunidad de negarse el niño subió, pero no tardó mucho—. ¿A dónde quiere ir _ojisan_?

—Sígueme. —No dio otra indicación, más que esa. Quería hablar con él, pero sabía que en su casa con presencia de su hija no diría nada, así que debían ir a un lugar alejado.

— _Ojisan_ ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? —cuestionó y notaba algo de sorpresa en su voz.

Al fin se detuvo, habían avanzado unas cuantas calles, él caminando siempre delante del niño. Ahora lo volteo a ver para encararlo.

—Así no es como me sueles decir —dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente.

—¿A qué te refieres _ojisan_? —Notó sorpresa en su voz.

—A eso, al _ojisan_. —La última palabra la dijo utilizando ese tono de niño mimado que utilizaba—. Tú nunca antes te habías referido a mí de ese modo.

—No podía hacerlo antes porque no te conocía Kogoro _ojisan_. —Sintió como si se estuviera burlando de él.

—Yo no pensaría eso mocoso detective —gritó pero no había nadie para reclamarle, solo estaban ellos dos en calle.

—¿Mocoso detective?

—Oh pensé que sabias que así te nombraba, pero tal vez quieras que ocupe tu verdadero nombre. Shinichi. —Se arrodillo a su altura para poner una mano en su cabeza

—¿Shinichi _niisan_ está por aquí? —cuestionó mientras se hacia el inocente girando su cabeza hacia varios lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien que los dos sabían perfectamente que no iba a aparecer.

—Sí, aquí. —Sin que se diera cuenta sacó esa pajarilla de su bolsillo izquierdo y luego se paró para evitar que se lo quitara debido a la diferencia de alturas.

— _Ojisan_ dame mi moño por favor —pidió mientras brincaba para alcanzarlo pero era inútil. Mientras él se dedicaba a observarlo para entender su funcionamiento.

Presionó un botón y mientras lo hacía se lo puso frente a su boca y hablo:

—Soy el mocoso detective. —Esa frase lo dijo con la voz de Kudou Shinichi.

—Está bien _occhan_ , tú ganas. Me has descubierto. —Finalmente dejó atrás ese tono de niño que utilizaba y se oía seriamente.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? —cuestionó, y es que tenía ganas de darle un coscorrón como los que siempre le daba cuando metía su nariz en el caso.

—Es una larga historia —dijo con un pesar en su voz.

—Pues la noche es larga y silenciosa, además el parque no queda muy lejos de ahí. —Notó sufrimiento en su mirar, debía ser comprensivo con él.

Caminaron hacia el parque en silencio. Él se encargó, por medio de su celular, de avisarle a su hija que había salido con Conan y que no los esperara despiertos ya que tenían un caso que atender, tal vez no era del todo cierto, pero debía atender el caso de la identidad del niño que ha vivido bajo su techo.

Llegaron y los dos se sentaron en una banca, uno del lado del otro sin dirigirse una palabra.

—Bueno… —Rompieron el silencio al mismo tiempo, pero él le hizo la señal de que era mejor que él continuara.

— _Occhan_ , antes que nada quiero decirte que no fue para aprovecharme de ustedes, ni para tomar ventaja de este cuerpo para hacer algo con Ran. —Notaba gran seriedad en su voz—. Termine así porque fui un descuidado, —una lagrima se asomó por su ojo derecho—, que se dio ínfulas de gran detective terminó así. —Ahora fue un golpe en la banca con su puño cerrado.

—Quiero suponer que fue cuando fueron a Tropical Land y Ran estaba muy preocupada por ti. —Estaba recordando la última vez que oyó a su hija hablar de que lo vio.

—Así es, todo paso ese día. Hubo un caso de asesinato en la montaña rusa donde nos subimos, el cual resolví rápidamente, pero con nosotros, de las personas que se subieron a al carrito, había unos hombres sospechosos vestidos de negro, durante la investigación no les tomé importancia porque sabía que ninguno de ellos era el asesino. Pero al final de la noche y los volví a ver y mi sentido me justicia me decía que debía hacer algo, Ran me dijo que me detuviera y no lo hice. —Más lágrimas salían por sus ojos, pero sabía que no eran de tristeza, que esa agua salina significaba impotencia, ira hacia él—. Uno de los suyos me ataco por la espalda y me dieron a ingerir un veneno, el cual no me mató si no me convirtió en esto. —Señaló su cuerpo en su totalidad.

—¿Entonces… —Ahora que ya conocía su secreto no sabía qué hacer con información de ese tipo, a veces la ignorancia es felicidad, y hubiera podido vivir sin saber eso.

—No lo sé. Vivo con ustedes, porque he estado buscando información sobre de ellos, pero he conseguido poca —confesó otro secreto más.

—¿O sea que nos has estado utilizando? —Podía soportar que les mintiera, pero no que les utilizara.

—Sí, llegué a su casa pensando que podía utilizar sus relaciones de detective para dar con los hombres de la organización de negro pero cuando llego me encuentro que es un bueno para nada, así que ayudarlo.

—¿O sea que me conozcan como _Nemuri no Kogoro_ es tu culpa? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—¿O qué pensaba? Utilizo este reloj para dormirlo y con la pajarilla que todavía tiene en su mano imitó su voz. Mire. —Agarró el artefacto y giro unos engranes. —Yo soy Mouri Kogoro el famoso detective conocido como _Nemuri no Kogoro_. —Lo dijo utilizando su voz, ambos empezaron a reír.

—Entonces es tu culpa de que no recuerde nada después de resolver los casos.

—Así es. —Ahora sí le dio un golpe en su cabeza mucho se había contenido—. ¿Entonces qué hará ahora que conoce la verdad?

—Lo mismo hasta ahora has estado haciendo, la diferencia es que ahora yo lo sé.

—¿En serio _occhan?_ —cuestionó con duda.

—Sí, sólo que si te daré uno que otro golpe cuando estés investigando para conservar las apariencias. —Le sonrió y le giñó el ojo.

—Muchas gracias _occhan_. Debo decir que también lo hice para protegerles, no quiero pensar en que les llegue a pasar algo por mi culpa. —Nuevamente estaba decaído.

—Mocoso detective. —Lo llamó haciendo que lo volteara a ver—. Ahora que sé tu secreto debes trabajar mejor como detective y seguir haciéndome un detective famoso —exigió—, que realmente valga la pena ser tu tapadera. Pero lo más importante es que debes vencer a esa organización y regresar a tu estado original.

— _Occhan…_

—Vamos a casa Conan kun.

Kudou Shinichi ahora contaba con un nuevo aliado contra la organización y sabía que eso le ayudaría a ocultar su doble identidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _N/A: Este fic se me ocurrió en mis noches de ocio mientras veía imágenes de Conan y pues se me ocurrió hacer este donde Conan es descubierto por Mouri y se hace su aliado. Este fic será un Two shots, ambos sin tener secuencia._

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Nos leemos luego n.n_


	2. 2 El mago

**LA PERSONA QUE MENOS PIENSES SE PUEDE CONVERTIR EN TU MEJOR ALIADO**

 **CAPÍTULO II: EL MAGO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Estaba persiguiendo a Kid él solo, su tropa había ido tras muñeco que suele utilizar, él no lo hizo porque había decidido no caer en los trucos de siempre.

Siguió el rastro por donde su instinto le indicó, si algo había aprendido por las malas es que donde menos te lo esperes ahí aparecerá.

Se posó frente a una puerta, que daba al almacén del museo, verificó sus alrededores y vio que se encontraba solo, ninguno de sus oficiales estaba ahí. Eso hacía parecerlo como el lugar más indicado para ocultarse. Tomó su arma, sabía que Kid no mataba personas y él por eso le respetaba pero no estaba de más tenerla por precaución.

Respiro una gran cantidad de aire para después abrir lentamente la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido para evitar alertarlo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó la silueta vestida de blanco en el fondo de la habitación y que le daba la espalda eso le podía asegurar que no lo había visto—. Ésta tampoco es, —alborotó sus cabellos con sus manos en señal de frustración—, en un rato se la devolveré al inspector Nakamori. —Pudo reconocer esa voz, no era la sensual y gruesa que solía utilizar Kaitou Kid, la voz que escuchaba le recordaba a cierto joven mago que es amigo de su hija—. Si no la encuentro no podré encontrar a esa maldita organización que mató a papá.

—¿ _Kuroba san fue asesinado? Entonces Toichi san era el Kid que yo perseguía años atrás —_ Cada vez entendía menos y se daba cuenta que no conocía lo suficiente a su vecino, que inclusive veía como un hijo pues desde que su madre se fue a Las Vegas él había quedado bajo su protección.

Respiro nuevamente para tranquilizarse, debía confrontarlo. Quería saber porqué actúa como Kid, que pasó con su padre y qué es esa extraña organización está buscando.

Avanzó lentamente por el lugar para llegar a su lado, no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta no quería ser interrumpido en lo que consigue la verdad.

—Kid te encuentras rodeado —dijo cuándo posicionó su arma en la espalda de su "enemigo" para alertarle de su presencia.

—Me sorprende inspector Nakamori. —Ahí estaba nuevamente esa voz que utilizaba para despistarlo—. No pensé que fuera a dar con mi escondite.

—Quiero que te voltees lentamente, con las manos en alto y me entregues la joya. Nada de trucos extraños, recuerda que vengo armado —exigió con voz fuerte e imponente.

—Está bien inspector usted gana. —La espalda que estaba frente a él lentamente se fue cambiando a la cara de su enemigo y si observaba mejor ahí podía encontrar la cara de su vecino.

Sabía que ya lo había descubierto, él estaba seguro de que Kaito era Kid pero su hija se negó ante esa idea, inclusive le mostró fotos de su cita en el parque mientras había un robo de Kid por eso le había creído, inclusive Kid dijo que se podía disfrazar de quién quisiera, lo hizo de su hija. Kaito había utilizado a su hija para despistarlo. Pero entonces su hija lo sabía o simplemente Kaito la utilizaba porque era su amiga y podía imitarla perfectamente debido a ello.

—Kaito kun me podrías decir porqué eres Kid —pidió con un tono casi de súplica. Guardando su arma.

—¿Quién es Kaito kun? —se hizo el desatendido. Eso hizo que se enfadara y se lanzó contra él. Le quitó el sombrero y el monóculo, todo eso sucedió porque Kid no se lo esperaba. Forcejeo con él y logró comprobar que no estaba utilizando una máscara.

—No lo sé, dime tú Kaito kun —dijo con sorna al tener a su merced a esa que era su rival jurado. Pues estaba casi encima de él, porque cuando se lanzó ambos cayeron al piso.

—Usted gana inspector Nakamori. —Ambos se sentaron frente a frente. Notó en ese joven una mirada tan seria que le causó escalofríos, nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa forma, él siempre lo recuerda como un joven sonriente y travieso que le gusta la magia.

—Yo soy Kid. Pero solamente he sido el Kid que usted empezó a perseguir unos cuantos meses.

—¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en él? y lo más importante ¿Por qué lo eres?

—El primer Kaitou Kid fue mi padre, lo fue para salvar a mi madre de ese mundo de robos, Phantom Lady, ambos actuaban del lado incorrecto de la ley para evitar que las falsificaciones llegarán a venderse como originales. Pero una extraña organización se interesó en mi padre por su capacidad de robar y querían que les ayudará, él obvio se negó, porque esa extraña organización quería que consiguiera una joya en particular.

—¿Cuál joya?

—Pandora. Según es una joya con la que puedes conseguir la inmortalidad si te tomas una lágrima que emana de ella cuando pasa cierto cometa.

—¿Y cómo sabes que esa no es? —Dejó en evidencia que lo había estado escuchando, pues señaló la joya que tenía entre sus manos el joven.

—Así que estuvo escuchando desde antes, —sonrió de lado—, se supone que para identificarla la tienes que poner a la luz de la luna y si dentro de la joya se ve otra joya de menor tamaño y color rojo quiere decir que esa es Pandora.

—¿Y luego qué pasó con tu padre al negarse? —Sabía que la respuesta era obvia, pero quería que se lo confirmara.

—Según una fuente confiable dice que lo asesinaron.

—Así que estas en busca de esta joya para…

—Para frustrar los planes de esa organización, cuando obtenga la joya destruirla. También me gustaría entregarlos, sé que han hecho bastantes cosas ilegales.

—¿Pero no crees que estás actuando del lado equivocado? —cuestionó porque estaba dudoso, eso sería lo que un policía quisiera hacer, pero él es un "ladrón".

—Es el estilo de los Kuroba, es algo que se lleva en la sangre. —Se notaba que estaba orgulloso al decir eso, pues su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Además así también puedo protegerlos a ustedes.

—¿A nosotros? —cuestionó sorprendido, porque no se imaginaba la forma en que un mago ladrón pudiera proteger a la policía.

—Sí, las joyas que siempre robo son posibles objetivos para la organización y al dar yo mi anuncio la policía se moviliza a proteger el lugar y eso les imposibilita a ellos el actuar y al ver que yo regreso la joya es como una seguridad para ellos de que no es Pandora. —Ahora mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

Kaito sí que era sorprendente, luchaba contra una organización que podía asesinarlo además de que robaba joyas y escapaba de la policía como si nada, y todo con el fin de protegerlo a él, a la policía y a los civiles además de que quería vengar a su padre. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Inspector Nakamori —le cuestionó, y eso hizo que se centrará nuevamente en él—. ¿Qué hará ahora que conoce la verdad?— El mago frente a él sonrió con tristeza—. Siempre pensé en decirle la verdad una vez cumplida mi misión, pero tal parece que los planes no siempre salen como uno quiere. —Extendió sus brazos hacia el oficial dejando expuestas sus muñecas.

—¿Qué haces Kaito kun? —Sabía a lo que se refería, pero prefería hacerse el desatendido. Siempre soñó con llevar a Kaitou Kid tras las rejas, pero al enterarse de la verdad, algo de le imposibilitaba hacerlo. Tal vez era el coraje que mostraba el joven al hablar de porque se había convertido en eso.

—Usted bien sabe inspector Nakamori. Aceptó mi derrota, ha ganado. Descubrió mi identidad e inclusive sabe la verdad. Un mago al que le descubren los trucos no puede volver a serlo —exclamó desganado aun posicionando sus manos frente a él.

—No voy a hacerlo Kaito kun —indicó sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Se ha vuelto usted loco? —cuestionó, subiendo el tono de su voz.

—Yo ya no veo a un ladrón, o mejor dicho nunca vi uno —empezó a explicar—, yo siempre quise saber el porqué de las cosas. ¿Por qué un "ladrón" se llevaba las joyas y siempre me las devolvía a mí? ¿Por qué no mataba personas? ¿Qué ganaba él con eso? —Posó su mano en su hombro en señal de comprensión—. Ahora me queda todo claro y simplemente veo un joven justiciero.

—Inspector… —Las palabras del hombre que se había convertido como en un padre le llegaron—. ¿Entonces? —cuestionó dudoso, si no lo iba a arrestar, ¿qué haría con él?

—Me imaginó que si te digo que trabajes como policía te vas a negar, pues te gusta trabajar con el estilo Kuroba. —Recibió una confirmación del mago mediante el movimiento de su cabeza—. Sólo puedo pedirte que me prometas una cosa.

—Dígame. —Sabía que con eso le estaba dando una libertad condicional

—No te expongas mucho. Creo en tus palabras y me imagino que has pasado peligros al enfrentarte a ellos. —El mago bajó la mirada y eso confirmaba sus teorías—. Por eso ahora seré yo quien te ayude.

—¿Inspector me ayudara? —No daba fe a lo que oía.

—Así es. Cuando planes un robo me lo dirás antes de lanzar tu anuncio, utilizaras esos muñecos tuyos para huir de la policía y te esconderás en un cuarto previamente adaptado para ti.

—Pero inspector… está poniendo en riesgo su cargo, además de que se pone en peligro. —No quería involucrar alguien más en su lucha, sabía de lo que esa organización era capaz.

—Si capturo a esa organización será mejor retribuido que atrapar un vil ladrón, que desaparecerá cuando ese grupo de gente este tras la cárcel, ¿verdad?

—Así es —respondió sin dudar el simplemente se había hecho Kid para encontrarla.

—Sólo una pregunta más —dijo mientras se levantaba y el joven le imitaba pero recogía sus cosas de las que le habían despojado.

—¿Dígame? —Nuevamente traía puesto su sombrero y su monóculo.

—¿Aoko sabe?

—No sabe nada, no quiero exponerla.

—Ok, así será mejor que se mantenga, esto será solo entre nosotros dos. —Le extendió su mano en señal de cerrar el trato.

—Que así sea —Estrechó su mano con la de él.

—¿Inspector Nakamori? —cuestionaron mientras tocaban la puerta.

—Parece que ya nos encontraron y estás rodeado —dijo con sorna, pues ahora le parecía entretenido admirar como se las iba a ingeniar ese joven para escapar.

—Está equivocado inspector. —Se tapó completamente con su capa—. Solamente han encontrado a dos miembros de la policía que fueron encerrados aquí por Kid en su momento de escape. —Al descubrirse dejó en evidencia su nuevo disfraz, debía aplaudirle por su velocidad, pues ahora lucía un uniforme del escuadrón.

—¡Inspector! —gritaron sus hombres después de derribar la puerta.

—Tardaron —dijo con su cara de molestia—. Descubrimos el verdadero escondite de Kid y nos encerró aquí.

—Lo sentimos. —Sus hombres empezaron a rodearlo, interponiéndose entre él y el ladrón disfrazado.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero recuperé la joya así que no hay problema. —Expuso la gran piedra hacia sus subordinados—. Así que vayamos a celebrar —lo dijo para distraer a sus oficiales y así dejarle el camino libre para huir.

Él y el joven mago intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, antes de perderle de pista al mago.

Sonrío para sí, pues ahora debía ayudar a su casi hijo en una misión peligrosa. Además de que estaba contento de que al fin se haya sincerado con él.

 **FIN**


End file.
